


Try Me

by Takanos_Love_Butt



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: 4P, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt
Summary: Don't ask...
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune, Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masume/Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Try Me

**Try Me**

Day 5: Kirishima’s Birthday/AU

**A/N: Okay this has to be the CRAZIEST piece of fiction I’ve ever written. It’s late because it’s actually pretty difficult to do. BUT I DID IT! And I should be ashamed….but I’m not.**

**So fair warning to all reading. This is a poly fic. You read that right. This involves polyamory with Yokozawa x Kirishima x Takano x Onodera. Also some smut between them. IF that’s not your thing, please move along!**

“See ya, Dad! Oniichan! Enjoy the rest of your night!” a 14 year old Hiyori called back to her father as he was sitting at the table with his partner and two honored guests that came to celebrate their birthdays with them. Hiyo herself had spent the early part of her day with her dad and Yokozawa so now she was headed off to spend the night with Yuki-chan again. “Happy Birthday you two! Good night!”

“Thanks Hiyo, take care out there!” Kirishima calls toward his teenage daughter. The other two seated at the table, Takano Masamune and Onodera Ritsu, also gave a parting goodbye to Hiyo. 

“You know...that’s the third time  _ this week _ she’s stayed over at Yuki’s place,” he remarked once she was out the door.

“Well that’s her best friend since she was in elementary right?” Yokozawa turns back after seeing her off as well. 

“Well yeah...but,” Kirishima rubbed his chin as he thought a loud. “You think maybe…?”

“Maybe what?” Yokozawa still gave a puzzled look. 

“I think he’s suspecting she might be gay,” Takano finally spoke up. His boyfriend Ritsu nudged him for being so blunt about it. 

“If she’s gay, then we know she  _ really  _ takes after you,” Yokozawa pointedly joked at Kirishima. All four of them couldn’t help but laugh as they sip on their drinks. 

It was actually amazing how these four managed to get so close. It really started once Yokozawa started rekindling his old friendship with Takano and started inviting him out again. Even for drinks at the Kirishima residence where he was now living. Even though Kirishima trusted Yokozawa, his jealousy still haunted him and began asking Ritsu to accompany his boyfriend who he'd just started dating Takano at the time. 

It was really a set up to help Kirishima fight off his jealousy and feel better about Yokozawa being close friends with Takano again. But now it was hardly a thought process and they began to hang out with each other regularly. Granted Ritsu was a little nervous around them at first, but Kirishima had a way of making him feel at home with him and Yokozawa. Though Yokozawa himself had already ditched any grudges against him long ago. Even helping Ritsu, who’s now a 3-year veteran (going on 4) of Emerald and oversees two  _ best selling _ shoujo manga authors, finally become established as one of the leading hit makers for the company. They’ve become comfortable working with each other now that the tension between them had dissipated. Both Takano and Ritsu were being invited over quite often and were now seen as good family friends as the years went on. 

“Look who's talking! My Darling lover who happens to be a man... _ like me _ !” Kirishima jokes back. Drawing more laughter from all of them. 

“In all seriousness though, wouldn't she be a little young to consider something like that?” Yokozawa figured. 

Takano scoffed. “She's 14. This guy over here started chasing me when he was 12,” he pointed his thumb at Ritsu who nearly spit his drink. 

“Y..you don’t have to tell them that!!” Ritsu growls having that little secret of his exposed.

“Ha ha! See? She’s at that age when we actually start figuring those things out!!” Kirishima said filling their glasses again. He already set up Takano and Onodera’s room (which used to be the guest room that Yokozawa stayed in before they came out to Hiyo about two years ago. After which Yokozawa could finally share Kirishima’s bedroom without having to hide it from her). 

It wouldn’t be the first time they stayed the night after their gatherings. That’s when it ceased being Yokozawa’s room and more Takano and Ritsu’s room for when they come over to drink. And Kirishima and Yokozawa may have  _ heard _ ...the result of drinking on those nights sometimes. To which Kirishima and Yokozawa both found it hard to keep a straight face around them when they saw each other the next morning. 

Thankfully Hiyo was never around during those nights. It seemed she’d made it an unspoken rule that she’d take off to spend the night elsewhere when the two came over (she never wanted to be rude and tell them to keep their voices down while they drank allowing them to talk at leisure through the night). Though she would spend the early part of the evening making and having dinner with them before she left. She’d always go to spend time with her grandparents or...Yuki-chan! Returning with a happy smile on her face asking if they had fun while she was gone. She’d let them sleep in and have breakfast ready for all of them for when they finally got up after their drinking excursions. 

“Well….what if she does come out to us and says she loves Yuki-chan?” Yokozawa says putting all joking aside. 

Kirishima gives him a side glance. “You do know I’d rather my daughter  _ not  _ date ANYONE...man  _ or  _ woman, right?” he huffed. “I know I have my suspicions, but it’s bad enough she’s already starting to branch out on her own and starting hanging out a lot more with her friends than with her dad…”

“Aww, but you’d have to let her go sometime though? Maybe starting now would help for when she graduates high school and leaves for college,” Ritsu offered in a comforting voice. 

“D..don’t remind me of that!!” Kirishima gave a sullen expression. 

“Onodera, it’s tough to reason with such a doting father. I wouldn’t bother,” Yokozawa offered as a bit of advice. “Still...should she ever come out to us, we should be ready to support her,” 

“Yeah…” Kirishima gives a soft expression. “And we’ll help her through any of the hardships. Especially the same ones we ourselves had to face,” 

“Yes,” Takano lifts his drink as if to toast. “Love is love, right?”

The other three all lift their glasses to this. “Love is love!” they say before they give a hearty toast. 

\--

The night wore on with some more drinking and snarky jokes like always. Kirishima had enough liquid courage to start asking some rather...peculiar questions to Takano and Ritsu. 

“So...what’s the craziest thing you two have done?”

The two in question were also liquified enough to where it wouldn’t startle them as much as it would have had they been sober. “Hmmm,” Takano pondered. “I think that would be when we had sex in the car on my birthday drive like 3 years back I think,” 

“R..Really?! You two had sex in public?” Yokozawa had his eyebrows raised. 

“Don’t act like you’re innocent. We did, too. Remember?” Kirishima nudged him. “Don’t you remember that time I took you to the ocean and we fucked in my back seat?”

“Sex in the car is great, huh?” Takano commented with a smirk. 

“Well yeah, but...isn’t your car a two-seater?” Kirishima inquired. 

“I made it work,” Takano gave a wink. Ritsu only shuddered at having more of their secrets exposed. Though he was too liquored up to put up a real fight like that right now. “And...we’ve...kinda been doing it ever since then,” 

“Oh woah, seriously?!” Kirishima exclaimed. Though, this revelation made him want to up the ante a little bit. “So...you’re mostly on top, right?” he asked rather boldly.

“Ah yeah...Ritsu’s too shy to switch,” Takano answered him not knowing that Ritsu just had a mini heart attack next to him. 

“Ma..Masamune!!” Ritsu hissed at the spilling of their bedroom secrets. But before he could worry about it any further. 

“Ooo Really?” Kirishima offered in a sultry voice. “You know, I’ve always wondered about this…. Did you top him too?” his thumb pointing back to Yokozawa. 

This time it was Yokozawa’s turn to have a mini heart attack. “Zen!” 

“I actually... _ didn’t _ ,” Takano revealed and both Kirishima’s and Ritsu’s eyes widened at this sudden bombshell. 

Again it was Yokozawa’s turn to yelp, “Masamune! Don’t encourage him!”

Too late.

“Really now! Wow!” Kirishima tried to picture his mama bear being a top for once. “You know...I would’ve liked to see that,” 

“Woah don’t tell me you’re actually trying to picture it,” Takano chuckled a bit at him. Of course any pain associated with these memories are long gone. Especially with Kirishima bringing it up in light humor. 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t,” Kirishima had a mischievous smile on his face. One that Yokozawa knew spelled danger. 

“W..wait…” Ritsu began. “You...were on the bottom, Masamune?” 

“With Yokozawa, yeah. ….you’re trying to picture it too, aren’t you?” Takano’s grin got bigger. Especially seeing the color drain from his old college buddy’s face. 

“Well...yeah I am sorta curious…” Ritsu admitted, face beet red and staring down in his lap. He couldn’t help wondering what Takano would be like as an uke. Especially how he would feel and sound like. 

“If you are, how come you don’t ever wanna top me?” Takano asked Ritsu. 

“B...because I don’t think I can do it myself! I’ve never...um... _ penetrated _ anyone before,” Ritsu said fiddling with this thumbs. “My body is smaller too…”

“What does being smaller have to do with anything?” Kirishima piped up. “As long as it feels good in all the right places, you’re good. Hell, I dare say you could probably have  _ my  _ toes curling,” he said noting his physique that rivals that of Yokozawa’s at 180+ cm. Both having a bigger frame than Takano himself. 

“Eh?!” Ritsu flushed over once more at this blatant remark. 

“Call me crazy...but I’d like to see that…” Takano responded to this alarming statement. Well,  _ should’ve been _ alarming for him but wasn’t. “Perhaps you could teach him…”

“Ha ha, really?” Kirishima kinda meant it to lighten Onodera’s view on his ability to be on top. But the more the idea of changing partners for a little play floated around like this, the more exciting it sounded. Blame it on the alcohol. “I could do that…” he smirked. 

Yokozawa then looked between them in disbelief. “You can’t be serious…”

“What if I am?” Kirishima dared. He couldn’t deny that he’d always wanted to try something like this at least once in his life. Of course as long Yokozawa was on board. 

“But..wait. Wouldn’t that be a form of… you know… cheating?” Ritsu questioned. 

“Well, there is a thing called polyamory. It’d be different if you two were complete strangers. But we managed to get closer and closer over the years. Matter of fact, I’d trust you two with my daughter’s life over my own,” Kirishima admits. “Right Takafumi?” 

“Ah well yeah, but that’s…” It was true. They’ve gotten really close to both of them and overcame every difference there was between them. Becoming friends then becoming people they’d basically consider family. But polyamory isn’t exactly a popular concept. “I mean that would probably make them uncomfortable…”

“Not really. Not me at least…” Takano replied when he actually started to consider it. “We could just try it for fun if you want. And it’s not like we have to go around telling people about it,”

“Yeah, can’t really knock it before we try it? How about you, Onodera-kun?” Kirishima asked getting a little excited that he might actually get to try this. 

“I-I don’t know…” Ritsu said still a little on the fence. “But...if you’re willing to try, Masamune. I can try too,” he said now essentially gaining two more boyfriends. 

“Well...now that it’s official….Wanna have a little fun?”

\--

Ritsu had a big blush on his face as he watched what unfolded before him. It was agreed that he and Yokozawa could watch them since they both were still a little awkward about doing this. So they’re getting to watch Kirishima pleasure Takano. 

Ritsu felt his pants tighten seeing Kirishima lift Takano’s shirt and tweak his nipples. All the things that Takano would do to Ritsu, Ritsu’s seeing it done to Takano. And for some reason, it was making him so horny, that he began to rub the front of his pants. Not an ounce of jealousy present whatsoever. 

Takano kept rolling his head back slowly as he felt Kirishima’s tongue travel from his nipples down his torso. Taking special care to work down to his beltline. Hands roaming the Emerald chief’s thighs as Kirishima’s mouth reached his belly button. Then of course leading to fully undoing Takano’s pants and pulling out his straining member so he could play with it. 

Ritsu almost moaned with Takano seeing Kirishima take his member into his mouth. His skillful tongue making him moan so lewdly. 

“I’ve...never heard him like that before…” Ritsu breathed seeing his love be so submissive to Kirishima. He gave a start when he felt hot breath on his neck. “Y-Yokozawa-san?” 

Yokozawa had gone to nuzzle on Ritsu’s neck, “Need a little help?” his hands slide to where Ritsu was rubbing. He then lifts him enough to get Ritsu to sit on his lap on the couch next to the two already engaged in pleasurable activity. 

Kirishima felt a shock go down his spine to his hips as he glanced over to see his mama bear so proactive with Ritsu. “Mmm seeing you dominate him is lighting me on fire! I hope you know that,” the papa bear ceases his actions to rub a little on his mama bear’s thigh. 

Feeling the contact and praise from his partner, Yokozawa continues undoing Ritsu’s pants to play with his painfully straining cock. “I aim to please,” he says giving him hot chaste kisses along his neck to add to the total sensation; making Ritsu shudder and release a lovely moan. “Don’t neglect Masamune now,” he smirked encouraging Kirishima’s play on Takano.

“Oh I’m not, he’s fucking delicious,” Kirishima says as he wraps his mouth around Takano’s cock again; making Takano’s toes curl and throw his head back to deliver a moan that was higher pitched than what Ritsu was used to hearing. 

“Oh wow...he sounds so amazing…” Ritsu panted as he watched them. He starts to grind into Yokozawa’s hand. This also causes his ass to rub into Yokozawa’s own erection in his lap.

“Makes you wanna top him, huh?” Yokozawa purred into Ritsu’s ear making him tremble; never ceasing his squeezing and tugging.

All four of them just couldn’t get by the fact that this was all really exciting and hot for them. Even for Yokozawa who was jerking Ritsu’s cock and allowing another hand to slip under the smaller man’s shirt to play with his nipples. Making Ritsu lean into him even further with desperate moan. “You really like your nipples teased, don’t you?”

“Oh he loves them teased,” Takano panted. He kneads the back of Kirishima’s head as he continues his mouthy assault on his cock. “Try to see what kissing does to him…”

“You don’t have to say that out loud!” Ritsu whined. Seemed his secrets aren’t safe tonight.

“It feels good though, right Ritsu?” Takano chuckles softly as he’s nearing his end. 

Ritsu gives a shy smile as he couldn’t help admitting it, “Y-yeah…” he too is at his boiling point. Especially when he sees Takano’s euphoric expression. Their faces are close enough that they share a tender kiss as Kirishima and Yokozawa send the pair over the edge. Ritsu and Takano screaming in each other’s mouths as they climax. 

Kirishima licks his lips after he pulls away. “Seems he’s not the only one who gets off to kisses,” he chuckles. 

Takano laughs back, “Maybe. Sorry I came in your mouth,” he wasn’t sure if he liked that sort of thing, but he was distracted by Ritsu’s kiss so he couldn’t give warning. 

“Don’t be. As I said, you’re delicious,” Kirishima responded lifting himself up from his kneeling position on the floor. “Why don’t we move this to the bedroom? Mmm, I don’t believe I’m through with you yet,” he leans over Takano and begins to kiss him, running a single hand down the parts of his chest that are exposed. Takano leaning in to both his touch and kiss. 

“Well you two seem to be into it,” Yokozawa gives a soft glance as he watches the exchange. He grabs a tissue from the table next to him to help clean Ritsu up who’s still a little limp against him. 

“Ha ha, you’ll get used to it,” Kirishima says when he breaks the kiss leaving Takano in a bit of afterglow. “Now c’mon. I wanna see you top this guy before I take him myself,” he of course meant Takano. Yokozawa blushed hearing that and actually went a little speechless. 

“Heh, just like old times, huh?” Takano smiles at him. 

That’s right, if they go along with this polyamory thing...Yokozawa is technically allowed to love him again. And really, he almost feels his heart burst. Of course his love for Kirishima will never falter; as is the point of polyamory, so maybe it’s...not such a bad idea after all. 

\--

Yokozawa kisses Takano passionately as they help each other out of their clothes. Kirishima in the meantime is enchanting Ritsu with his own expert kissing as it seems he's still a little awkward about this whole thing. 

It isn't long before Ritsu starts to give and begins to cling to Kirishima by wrapping his arms around him. “Mmm you really do like to kiss don't you?” He says loving the way Ritsu is even using his legs to hold onto him. “I could cuddle you all night, you're so lovable,” 

“Ki...Kirishima-san,” Ritsu breathes as Kirishima lays him back across the bed. The two make out a little before Kirishima lifts off him to prep Ritsu’s hole with a little lube. Ritsu of course always squirming as he’s prepped. 

While they’re doing this, Yokozawa bends Takano over the opposite side of the bed to do the same thing. Takano’s face being over Ritsu’s face from their positions. “Nnhh...having fun, Ritsu?” Takano smiles as he checks the status of his partner while they’re  _ both  _ preparing to bottom. Ritsu on his back and Takano on all fours. 

“Ah! Mmm y..yes…” Ritsu says when he’s able as Kirishima now is able to fit three fingers inside. Signalling that he’s ready. Kirishima then lifts Ritsu’s knees so hips angle just right. 

“He’s about to have a lot more fun,” Kirishima comments as he aligns himself at Ritsu’s entrance. “Okay Takafumi, let’s enter them together,” 

“Right,” Yokozawa goes along as he massages and spreads Takano’s ass cheeks. Checking once more that he’s ready to go. 

“Count of three. One...two...nnnghh,” Kirishima prompted just before he officially entered Ritsu. This drew a sort of mangled cry from him while at the same time Takano was penetrated for the first time in years by Yokozawa. 

Though he could only see him upside down from his position, Ritsu was blown away just by how Takano was so submissive. The more he saw him like this, the more he wanted to give topping a try. 

“I think I remember where your spot is at...Right here...right?” Yokozawa says as he angles his member in a certain way when he goes back in. 

“Oh fuck!” Takano grants in a high pitched moan. 

“Thought so,” Yokozawa smirks as he continues to reduce Takano to a trembling mess beneath him. 

“Where’s your spot at, Onodera-kun?” Kirishima asks leaning over to kiss along his neck. 

“A..a little to-to the right,” Ritsu says in a trembling voice. 

“Here?” Kirishima angles himself in a certain way. Ritsu’s answer came in the form of another cry in pleasure. 

“I’ll take that as a yes...damn you’re so tight, loosen up a bit more,” 

“I’m sorry..it feels so good,” Ritsu says as he tries to do as told. 

Kirishima remains leaning over Ritsu as he thrusts into him; also making his face close enough to Takano’s face as well. “Fuck he’s so lovable! Thank you for sharing him with us,” he goes into to kiss Takano. 

Seeing this, Yokozawa ceases his thrusting so they could have that tender kiss without their teeth running into each other. He then leans in to kiss and lick along the back of Takano’s neck and spine. Sending pleasant shudders all throughout. 

“I..I’m actually glad I did. This feels amazing, it’s a wonder we didn’t think of this sooner,” Takano admits as he leans into everything Yokozawa is doing behind him. 

The two semes (at the moment) then continue their thrusting adamant on bringing their two honored guests off once more. It wasn’t long before Takano found his release first, then Ritsu, letting their topping partners to follow close behind. 

After a moment to catch their breath, Kirishima pulls out from Ritsu. He stands for a bit before speaking, “Alright you, time to teach you how to top…” he helps Ritsu off the bed and swaps their positions. 

Yokozawa also pulls away and lays on the bed next to Takano while Takano himself pulls up onto the bed to rest as well. Both of them trying to hang on a bit more to the afterglow; though curious on seeing what Kirishima is about to do with Ritsu. 

Kirishima helps Ritsu lube up his fingers; after which he leans back on the bed and lifts his knees propping his ankles on the edges of the bed. “Okay, go ahead and start with your middle finger. You know, like how you prep yourself for Takano,”

Ritsu blushes a beet red as he shyly complies. “L...like this?” he asks allowing his finger to sink into Kirishima’s heat. 

Kirishima gives a hiss in pleasure. “Ooo yeah you got my prostate that time,” he bites his bottom lip. “Wow on the first try, too. See? You can do this!” he encourages. “Okay give me another finger, that felt really good!” 

Ritsu feels a puff of pride as he allows his ring finger to join the action. An even bigger puff of pride fills him when this makes Kirishima squirm as he roots around for his spot again. 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Takano begins to Yokozawa. “Have you ever topped Kirishima?”

Yokozawa just rolls his eyes with a chuckle. “No he never lets me,” he says as he’s totally content on watching the action on the other side of the bed. 

“Because your butt feels so good to me, I can’t help it,” Kirishima responds to him. “Let me finish giving Ritsu his lesson and I’ll let you take me, deal?” 

“Hmmm. Actually, I have a better idea,” Yokozawa stands from the bed and goes around to stand behind Ritsu. “I’ll fuck you  _ through  _ Onodera,” he says grabbing the lube to re-apply to Ritsu. 

“Ooo I like the sound of that!” Kirishima replied with sparks of excitement in his voice. 

“Yeah that should be interesting to watch!” Takano says with an intrigued expression. 

“Hmmm I don’t think I want you to just sit there and watch, Takano…” Kirishima looks back at him. “Go get behind Yokozawa. No need to be lonely by yourself now,” 

“This...really is going to be interesting,” Yokozawa comments. Ritsu could say nothing but hope that this wasn’t going to hurt too bad with  _ two men _ now behind him. Not to mention how well this will go for Kirishima.

Though once preparation was done on Kirishima, it was now time for Ritsu to enter. Yokozawa managing to bring his erection to stand as he prepares to enter as well as be entered. “Okay Ritsu, come on in,” Kirishima brings him forward a bit. 

Ritsu could already feel the intense heat on his tip. “Ah! Oh it’s hot! It’s really hot!!” he yelps and pulls back almost impaling himself on Yokozawa too soon. The sensation is overwhelming to someone that’s never, in his life, felt the tightness, pulsing, and scorching heat of being inside someone. 

Kirishima laughs. “Ah the pleasure of being on top. Feels great doesn’t it? Now you’re getting a taste of how the rest of us feel,” It was true. Kirishima, Yokozawa, and Takano have all gotten to be on top. Now it was Ritsu’s turn. It was also Kirishima’s turn to be a bottom for once. ….For all three of them. 

“Erm..aaahh,” Ritsu shudders as Kirishima starts pulling him forward to go back in. His heat engulfing Ritsu once more. 

“That’s it Onodera-kun, all the way in now so you can let Takafumi go inside you…” Kirishima breathed. He used a special desensitizing anal lube so it doesn’t really hurt him as bad as it would’ve if he didn’t. All he could really feel is the wonderful pressure of being stretched for the first time in his life. 

Ritsu slowly entered all the way to the hilt so the sensation wouldn’t overcome him so easily. Though he couldn’t get by how tigh and hot it was. And as he was told, leaned over far enough to where Yokozawa could enter him. Of course both Kirishima’s and Yokozawa’s cocks felt different from Takano’s. And he wagered that by the end of the night, he’d be able to recognize each one of them. 

Takano had to bend his knees a little to get into Yokozawa, but managed a comfortable stance as the true top over them all. Now all of them were connected at once. “Ready over there, Kirishima-san?” he said from his place behind Yokozawa. 

“Give it to me, Takano!” Kirishima braced himself and gripped the bed tight as Takano pushed his hips into Yokozawa creating a chain reaction right into Kirishima’s hole. All of them granting a sensual moan into the air of the bedroom. 

“Aww... _ shit _ !” Kirishima exclaimed throwing his head back. 

“You okay?” Yokozawa pants, prompting all of them to stop. 

“I’m fine, really! All of you keep going, I feel amazing!” Kirishima exclaims again feeling the force of three men going into him as Takano picked up a steady rhythm. Though he was sure that one of them didn’t even have his feet on the ground anymore. 

“Ki-Kirishima-san! I...I can’t take it anymore...I’m gonna cum!” Ritsu started to cry. The sensations of this massive joining starting to weigh on him. He just prayed that he wasn’t going to leave this place with broken hips. 

“It’s okay, Onodera-kun...let it all out if you need to!” Kirishima reassured him. It was then he started feeling the pace pick up. 

“Ma..Masamune! Slow down! You’re going to make me hurt him!” Yokozawa tried to gain control but the sensations were getting to him as well and making his legs feel like jello. 

“I’m sorry...when I hear him whine like that...I know he’s close and I can’t help it!” he grunts out as he bores into Yokozawa’s ass sending the weight all the way into Kirishima. The two in the middle didn’t seem like they were moving much at all anymore. 

“Kirishima-san….y-you’re squeezing me!! I’m cumming! I’m cummiiiinnnngg!!” It seemed like time stopped for Ritsu when he found his release deep inside Kirishima. Ritsu’s release not only made Kirishima climax, but the way he squeezed Yokozawa also made him meet his end as well. Ultimately sending the same pleasure right back to Takano for his own climax. 

When they came back down to earth they found it hard to lift off each other and Takano actually had to try to roll off them to the side so he could at least catch the bed. Yokozawa was next and barely managed to work his jelly legs to find a free space on the bed. 

“Oh man that felt amazing!” Kirishima was absolutely euphoric. It did hurt him a bit at first, but it was quickly replaced with pleasure once Ritsu started hitting Kirishima’s spot again. “We gotta try that again!”

“I...can’t move…” Ritsu whined as he couldn’t find the strength to lift off Kirishima. This drawing a laugh from all of them in the room. 

Kirishima laughed as he held and cuddled him. “Okay okay, maybe Ritsu can be the true top when we do the fuck chain again,” he gave him a soft kiss on his head. 

\--

The night would continue to wear on as the four explored their new intimate adventures with each other. And yes. The fuck chain did happen again and Ritsu got to be the true top while Takano took on the challenge of feeling the force of three men. Takano on the bed while Kirishima got the pleasure of drilling into him, Yokozawa finally penetrating Kirishima on his own while also getting the chance at knowing what Ritsu’s cock felt like. Though Ritsu did have to stand on a book as he wasn’t quite that tall…

The four would try different positions and had fun trading partners in every which way leaving them absolutely exhausted by the end of the night. And thankfully, Kirishima’s bed could fit all four comfortably when all was said and done. Ritsu had draped half his body over Yokozawa and Kirishima cuddled nicely on Takano, resting his head on Takano’s chest. 

“So...um, we’re gonna have another night like this again, right?” Ritsu asked. Sure he was iffy about this at first, but after that wild ride he had to admit that he’d like to do this again. His question made all of them smile. 

“We’re all lovers now, Ritsu. We can do this and be as flirty as we want with each other,” Kirishima answered him with a loving smile. “And of course share our love and admiration for one another,” he lifted his head to lean over and give Ritsu a sweet kiss. 

“And just a fair warning to you two,” Yokozawa began. “Kirishima likes to play grab-ass and now he’s got three targets. He doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself,” 

“Hey I just like to play a little!” Kirishma mock pouted. 

“That’s pretty much how Takano-san is too,” Ritsu said finally getting a chance to spill one of Takano’s secrets. 

“Aw man!” Yokozawa throws his head back in defeat. “So now I’m gonna have Kirishima AND Takano grabbing on my ass? That’s just great...” 

“Yokozawa-san?” Ritsu looked up lifting his head from his chest. 

“Yes?”

“Me too…” Ritsu, in a bold move, reaches beneath to give Yokozawa’s butt a nice squeeze. 

“Gyaah!” Yokozawa yelped at the sudden action. This prompts a peel of laughter echoing through the bedroom. “Dammit all three of you go to hell!” he says trying to sound serious, but the amusement of the moment wins out and he can’t help but join in their laughter. Though having to fend off three flirty lovers might be a challenge, he was willing to take it on. 

“You know, Masamune,” Yokozawa begins once the chuckles died down. “It really feels good to kiss you again…” he leans over to give these said kisses. 

“Yeah...I’m going to really like this,” Takano says leaning into the kisses. 

This prompts Kirishima to nip playfully at Takano’s neck. “Hey...give me some of that!” Kirishima mock whines. This makes Takano laugh and break the kiss to tend to his needy Kirishima. 

“What’s the point of this polyamory thing if you’re going to be jealous all the time!” Yokozawa scoffed. 

“Haaah I’m not jealous!” Kirishima says after finally getting his kiss. “It seems you are though,” with that he leans over and captures Yokozawa in a passionate kiss. 

The four all give their goodnight kisses and dream of a pleasant and rather  _ fun  _ future ahead. 


End file.
